


A Striking Resemblance

by avocado-at-love (domesticaffliction)



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dark, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:37:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domesticaffliction/pseuds/avocado-at-love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stark black handwriting on his right shoulder blade stands out like someone had carved it in—the letters raised like they're inflamed, infected.</p><p>Foggy can't bear seeing them any longer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Striking Resemblance

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to fill one of the million soulmate prompts on the kink meme, but this happened instead. It's very dark. Holy shit is it dark.

“There is a striking resemblance between the act of love and the ministrations of a torturer.” - Angela Carter

  
Foggy watches Matt's body twist and turn on his sofa. The Xining Airline billboard outside the windows highlights his skin in purple and red, the colours bleeding into the blooming bruises until Matt's back is a canvas of shadows and light. The stark black handwriting on his right shoulder blade stands out like someone had carved it in—the letters raised like they're inflamed, infected.

 _Wilson Fisk_ , they state to the world. _He's not yours_ , they say to Foggy.

Foggy can't bear seeing them any longer. He walks over broken glass and pieces of furniture to the kitchen and lets his fingers glide over the knives in Matt's cutlery drawer. Most of them have never been used, Matt tends to eat out or have Foggy cook for him and Foggy is glad for it. It wouldn't do to mar Matt's skin with a rusty old blade. 

He chooses a knife with a slight curve to it, tests the sharpness on his finger and smiles grimly as he watches the blood well up from the small cut. The sharper the better. He doesn't want to actually hurt Matt, he just needs— He just needs. Period. 

Foggy doesn't try to keep his steps quiet. Whatever painkillers Claire had given him, Matt was still knocked out. He carefully swings his thigh over Matt's body however, just in case the Daredevil's reflexes kick in. 

They don't. And Foggy sighs at the sight that Matt makes underneath him. He's had dreams about moments like these. They'd involved less sharp metal and more sharp kisses though. At that thought, Foggy can't resist the temptation and presses his lips to Matt's temple. 

Then he guides the tip of the knife to where the first letter starts and starts cutting. Matt's skin parts easily, blood starts to well up, and Matt's body suddenly goes tense underneath Foggy. A whimper falls from Matt's lips and it cuts Foggy deeply inside. He wants to kiss the sound away. Wants to make Matt stop hurting. 

"Shhhhh," Foggy presses his mouth to Matt's ear and shushes him. "It's okay, Matty. It's just me."

Matt doesn't really relax at his words but he does stop struggling for a moment. Foggy keeps on cutting, ignoring the pained whimpers coming from Matt's throat. Not long know, he thinks. He's halfway through. The mark is almost gone. 

"Foggy?" Matt pleads. "Foggy? What the hell are you doing?"

"Every time I see his name on your skin, it makes me want to puke. It's like he's tainting you with his evil and you're just taking it, Matty." Foggy's fingers are starting to slip on the grip of the knife. There's so much blood. But that's all right. It's going to be cleansing. It's going to bleed Fisk's touch out of Matt.

Matt is crying know. Little sobs. Foggy can hardly stand it. But he makes himself endure. 

"It's okay, Matty," Foggy whispers. "I know what I'm doing. I've done this before. Do you remember?"

Matt shakes his head. Foggy's not sure wether it's denial or the pain, but he keeps on talking. "During finals, those weeks that I was limping? I cut her name off my thigh, because she wasn't you Matty. And it's always gonna be just me and you."

Just a little more, another inch, another letter. Then Matt is finally free. Foggy lets the knife clatter to the floor next to them. 

"I'm sorry, Matty." He says, hugs Matt tightly and kisses his mouth for the first time. "You'll see though, it's gonna be better now." 

Matt doesn't kiss him back, but he also doesn't push him away. He twists around in Foggy's hug and pulls him closer. Seeking comfort. 

Foggy smiles softly and rubs his back to calm him down. Whenever his fingertips touch the edge of the cut, Matt's breath hitches a little, but he also quiets down more and more. Good, Foggy thinks, and just barely keeps himself from writing his own name with the blood still dripping from the wound. That would be wrong, he thinks. Matt needs to ask for that.

"It's okay." Foggy repeats. "It's over. It's over." 

Matt needs to ask for that, he repeats in his brain. And he will.


End file.
